Not Ready 4 Goodbye
by dreamcatcher-022
Summary: (SLASH!) Stan has to break the bad news to Kyle, but how will it affect their relationship? Last chapter up! Completed.
1. Insensitive

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't own anything except this story

**Warnings: **

**Small rape scene in this chapter, nothing too graphic. **

**Slash. **

**Angst. **

**Stan and Kyle pairing. **

**Kenny.**

**Author's notes: Again, I thank everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I'm flattered that someone actually put one of my stories in their favorites list. I must not suck that bad.  
**

* * *

**  
**

Kyle's lips were warm, but inside, Stan's heart felt like a block of ice. The blue eyed teen pushed him away. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked fearfully. "Nothing. I just don't feel like it tonight." Stan snapped. Kyle tried not to let his hurt and disappointment show, but it was hard. He swallowed. "Ok, we don't have to make out. We can play something on GameSphere." He suggested. Stan shook his head. "No. I don't feel like doing that either. Can we just sit here and watch TV?" He asked. "Sure." Kyle said. He started to move closer to Stan, but he placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him. "I just want to sit, not have you breathe down my neck." Kyle felt like he'd been slapped. He choked back his tears and scooted to the other end of the couch.

He sat stiffly while watching old Terrance and Philip reruns, but none of them made him laugh like they used to. He glanced at Stan out of the corner of his eye. He seemed irritated with him for some reason. Kyle wondered what he'd done wrong. He was pretty sure hadn't done or said anything lately to upset him. Maybe he did, and he just didn't know it. He wanted badly to ask Stan what was plaguing him, but he didn't want his head bitten off in the process.

Stan leaned back and closed his eyes. He was fed up. With his life, Kyle, everything. Not to mention that fact that he was pretty pissed off at his parents right now. That's why he was in such a bad mood tonight. He knew he had no right to take it out on Kyle, but he couldn't help it. He needed to vent some of his frustration and anger out on something, and he just happened to be handy. Stan had received the shitty news that they would be leaving South Park for good. Moving! He had no idea how to tell Kyle and he wasn't looking forward to it.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Kyle. Shit. He was crying. "Hey, come here." Stan said softly. He held out his hand and Kyle took it hesitantly. Stan pulled him close for a warm embrace and held him for a few minutes, breathing in Kyle's sweet aroma. His mouth found Kyle's and they kissed passionately for several seconds. "I'm sorry baby. I don't know what came over me." Stan said. Kyle's arms went around Stan's neck and he hugged him. "It's ok. Everyone has bad days."

Stan leaned Kyle back on the couch so he was on top of him. Kyle became more than a little apprehensive. During the 3 years they've been together, they never really made it past third base. But he trusted Stan. Speaking of which, he nipped at the redhead's neck, biting on the tender, young flesh. Not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to make Kyle wince. He pulled Kyle's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Kyle waited in nervous anticipation while Stan trailed hot kisses down towards his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He'd never had sex before, much less gay sex.

"Stan," Kyle asked. "Have you- have you done this before?" he wanted him to say no, that he was his first.

Stan looked at him in disgust. "Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" Kyle bit back a retort that was forming on his lips. He didn't like Stan's attitude one bit. He wanted to go home, but his parents were strict that no son or sons of theirs were to be home when they weren't. And they weren't home right now. Kyle started to resist as Stan fumbled with the zipper on his jeans. He just held Kyle's wrists together in one strong hand above his head and continued to unzip him. Kyle knew it was useless to struggle, being that Stan was definitely the stronger of the two, but he did it anyway.

Kyle's helplessness was really turning Stan on. He gripped his wrists tighter, causing the curly redhead to struggle even more. "Stop it. Just relax." Stan whispered into his ear. He'd managed to get the zipper undone. Now he was trying to get the jeans down over Kyle's squirming legs, but it was a tad bit difficult. "Quit fighting me, damn it!" Stan commanded. "Let me do this one thing. Let me have my pleasure." Kyle's body went limp as Stan latched on to the other boy's neck again. "Please, Stan. Don't do this. Not this way." Kyle whined.

Stan kept his grip on Kyle's wrists. "Stop being such a tease. You know you want this. The way you were coming on to me tonight."

"I do, but not like this. Please. Let's do this right. I want our first time to special." Kyle pleaded in vain.

"No. I've had it with your goody two shoes act. I've had it with your wanting to take things slow and steady. We've been taking it slow and steady for over 3 years now and we _still _haven't done this. Well, guess what baby. It's _my_ turn to do things my way." Stan said as a strange, almost psychotic glint came over his eyes. Kyle was truly frightened by this metamorphosis in Stan. He never used to act this way. If he hadn't known any better, Kyle would've thought that he'd gone off the deep end. There were definitely some issues going on inside Stan's head, but Kyle had no idea what they were. He didn't know what brought about this abrupt change and he didn't like it. It scared him to death.

Stan had a firm grip on Kyle's erection and on instinct, his body stiffened. He would've enjoyed this if Stan weren't acting like a lunatic. He didn't care that he was causing Kyle major discomfort. All he wanted was to get off, he was so unbelievably horny. And he'd do anything to achieve release. Stan's arm was getting tired from holding onto Kyle's wrists, but it was necessary to keep him from escaping.

Stan managed to take off his clothes while keeping Kyle in his tight grip. He relished the feel of skin touching skin. Kyle's was so warm and soft. Kyle longed to embrace his boyfriend and kiss him the way he wanted to, but Stan was ruining a perfectly good moment. Kyle didn't respond as Stan's lips pressed against his. This angered him and he forced Kyle's mouth open with his tongue. He tried to turn his head away, but Stan forced it back with his other hand. He slid downwards on Kyle rubbed their hard ons together. Against his will, Kyle closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

Stan let go of Kyle's wrists and quickly pinned his arms against the couch. Kyle gasped in pain as Stan's length filled him completely. He tried struggling again, but once again, Stan was too strong for him. He didn't stop to let Kyle adjust to his size. He kept thrusting faster and harder, causing Kyle to cry out in agony. "Stan. It hurts. Please stop." He moaned. But he didn't. He continued his sexual assault and was oblivious to Kyle's pain. Stan kept seeing the hateful face of his parents as he attacked the poor boy. He kept hearing the same word over and over: Like an echo. Moving, moving, moving. Stan, we're moving. He plunged deeper and harder every time he heard it in his mind. He didn't care that Kyle was crying again. He was in more pain. Kyle didn't understand. He wasn't the one who had to leave.

He was relentless and rough. He ignored Kyle's screams and countless pleas for him to stop. By the time it was all over, Kyle was exhausted and his throat was sore. Not to mention the place between his legs. Stan pulled out, exhausted as well but for a different reason. He laid next to his discontented boyfriend and caressed his tear stained cheeks. It didn't give Kyle any comfort whatsoever. He was too angry with Stan to feel anything but.

"Was it good for you too?" Stan asked casually. Kyle blinked in astonishment and rage. How could Stan be so crass and insensitive after what he put him through? "What? How can you even ask me something like that?" He said tearfully. His voice cracked. "I would've enjoyed it more if you hadn't been such an asshole about the whole thing." Stan sat up and stared down at his green eyed friend. "I can't believe you. You wanted this as much as I did." Now _he_ was starting to get mad. "You sure do send out some mixed signals." Kyle sat up. He gathered up his clothes and sat on the loveseat on the other side of the living room. He furiously pulled on his clothes, socks and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Stan demanded. He didn't know why Kyle was getting so upset. He'd only done what they both wanted. Right?

"You just don't get it, do you Stan?" Kyle growled. "I've waited patiently for what we just did. Or for what _you _just did to me. You had to ruin it for us, for me. Like I said before, I wanted our first time to be special and romantic, but no. I couldn't have that either. You spoiled everything. Thanks very much." Kyle said sarcastically.

He stood up and headed for the door. Stan just stared at him, still not getting what Kyle had told him. "I thought you loved me, Stan. If you did, you would've wanted it to be special, too. I know I used to love you, but now I'm not so sure. I don't even know who you are these days." His hand was on the doorknob, ready to slip out and never look back. "When you grow up, call me. Otherwise, I never want to see your face again." He hated for it to end like this, but Stan had brought on himself. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life with someone who ignored his pain and suffering and never did want he wanted to do once in a while.

"You're dumping me?" Stan asked indignantly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." Kyle refused to break down in front of Stan. "Fine." Stan said shortly. He got up and disappeared from the living room. Kyle waited, curious as to what he was doing. He returned a moment later with Kyle's backpack full of clothes for the weekend sleepover. "Here's your shit. Now you can leave." He didn't know why Stan was so mad and telling _him _to get out. Kyle searched his face for any signs of remorse or second thoughts. He saw none. All he saw were cold hard eyes staring back at him.

Numbness had settled in. Kyle lowered his head in defeat. He bent and picked up his bag. He slipped soundlessly out the door and shut the door behind him.

Against his better judgment, he turned to look back at the house. Stan was watching him from the front living room window, with the curtains pulled back. Kyle resisted the urge to go back. It was he who should call him back. It was Stan who should apologize. But he didn't.

Kyle slightly limped along, due to the soreness between his legs. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home to an empty house. His parents would kill him. He thought for a fleeting moment and made the turn to his house.

Kyle knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Kenny finally opened the door, looking cute in a pair of cutoff shorts and a rumpled red t shirt. He didn't look at all surprised to see him.

"Kyle." Kenny smiled. "I'm glad you came." Was his simple statement as he took Kyle by the hand and pulled him inside.


	2. Broken

1 week later...

* * *

16 year old Kyle Brovfloski stood at the edge of Stark's Pond, staring down at the frozen water. After having an extremely long talk with Kenny, Kyle decided what he wanted out of life. He wanted Stan. What had happened to him to make him so sour? He missed the warmth and gentleness Stan used to show him. he thought they'd been in love but people change. Feelings change. Why did Stan's have to? He heard snow crunch behind him and he turned around.

He saw Stan, standing there with a guilty look on his face. He was staring at Kyle with a mixture of horror and sadness. "I – I didn't think anyone else would be here." Stan said shakily. "I can go if you want to be alone." He started to retreat, but Kyle stopped him. "No. It's ok. We should talk anyway." They both sat down on one of the green benches that were scattered around the pond.

They were silent for a moment, neither one sure how to begin. Stan thought he and Kyle would always be together. "Look, Kyle –"he started. "Stan, I – "Kyle said at the same time. They laughed nervously. "You go first." Kyle said. He toyed with the edge of his orange parka. "Ok." Stan took a deep breath.

"Kyle, you deserve better than me," he blurted out. Kyle started at Stan. This was definitely not what he expected to hear. "You deserve someone who'll always be there for you, someone who won't desert you when you need them." Stan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain he felt. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. Breaking his best friend's heart was not his idea of a good time.

"What do you mean, never desert me? You'll always be right here, won't you? You'll never leave me?" Kyle stared at him, not quite sure what Stan was trying to get at.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I thought if I ignored and blocked you out of my life, then I wouldn't have to tell you this." He opened his blue eyes, starting to feel the tears form behind his lids.

"Tell me what?" Kyle whispered. Stan was starting to scare him. Whatever he had to tell him obviously wasn't something good.

Stan slowly took both of Kyle's gloved hands in his own and looked deep into beautiful green eyes. "Kyle, I – I'm moving."

Kyle was too shocked to say anything for a moment. His mouth went dry. Had he heard him right. He was moving? But he couldn't. They were supposed to be together forever. Kyle clutched at Stan's hands in a desperate gesture. "Where? When?"

The tears were coming fast. "We're leaving 2 weeks after New Year's Day. I'm going to a new school in Woodsbury, Maine." He couldn't stop the pain from showing now. "No. You can't leave me. Why?" Kyle asked.

"My dad got offered a job out there that pays a lot better than what he's making now. He'd be a fool not to take it. We have to go. I don't want to, but I have to." His eyes shone with bitter tears.

Kyle moved closer and Stan grabbed him and held him tightly, never wanting to let go. They held each other for what seemed like eternity. Stan was the first to pull away. "That's why I've been so rough on you. I was angry about moving, about leaving you, my best in the whole world. I know I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Stan's voice was thick with emotion as he sobbed. "Shh. It's ok." Kyle reassured him, even though it will never be ok for him. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Stan's, finally feeling the tenderness he longed for, but a moment too late.

"Let's go before we freeze out here, huh?" Stan asked after several minutes of lip lock. Kyle nodded dumbly and they stood up. Stan laced his fingers with Kyle's as much as the gloves would allow, and setting off at a leisurely pace, they took off towards home.


	3. Bittersweet

**Author's Notes: **_I realize I may have done a lot of Stan bashing in the first chapter, and I really didn't mean to. I love them both! It was a necessary evil for the rest of the chapters. _

2 nights before the big move...

"I can't believe you're really going." Kyle said, looking at Stan with big, sad eyes. Stan brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across Kyle's forehead. "I know. I can't believe it either. I keep thinking that this is just one big nightmare and any minute now, I'll wake up and discover that my parents had been joking all along." It was Friday night. Stan would be leaving at 6 am Monday morning. Kyle was scared. More afraid than he'd ever been in his whole life. What would he do without Stan? The longest the two had ever been apart had been 5 days, and that had been last year, due to Kyle leaving for a week in the summer with his family to visit a relative in Denver. How was he supposed to survive the rest of his life without the boy who'd stolen his heart?

The two boys were cuddled up in Stan's bed. They were still dressed and had the covers pulled halfway on top of them, but Kyle had never felt colder than he did right now. His heart was being ripped apart. He felt like that Humpty Dumpty character. No one could put him back together when he fell from that wall. No one could put Kyle back together. His sorrow was too great.

"You know something?" Stan asked quietly. "Mmm?" Kyle murmured into Stan's neck. "I – I think we should break up now before we try the long distance thing."

Deep down, Kyle knew he was right, but it still crushed him to actually hear it out loud. "You're right. It would never work. But promise me one thing?"

He caressed Stan's face carefully. He traced the outline of his jaw line before brushing his fingers along the corners of his mouth. "What?" Stan asked. He tightened his arms around Kyle, his hands lazily drifting up and down his back.

"Promise me you'll never forget me. Promise me that I'll always be your one and only." Kyle's voice broke as his control broke. He had vowed to himself before going over that he would remain strong and not shed any tears, but he had failed. Stan's own eyes welled up with unshed tears as he made good on that promise. "I could never forget you. No one could ever replace you and no one ever will." His lips met Kyle's in the tenderest kiss they'd ever shared.

Kyle rolled on top of Stan while continuing to kiss him. His left hand started to travel down towards the bulge in his pants. Stan sat up and hastily shed his clothes. Kyle did the same and resumed his position, only this time his hand clutched at actual skin. He ran a gentle hand up and down the smooth, velvety shaft. Stan closed his eyes as a low moan escaped his slightly parted lips.

"Kyle, please." Stan pleaded softly. "Please what?" Kyle asked. He knew what Stan wanted, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Please. I – I need you. Make the pain go away." Make me feel better." Kyle was all too willing to oblige. His warm mouth made the excruciatingly slow journey down towards Stan's hardening member. Stan already had his hands tangled in Kyle's curls, waiting patiently in anticipation for what was to come.

Stan groaned as Kyle's mouth finally found its home. He worked his magic on the black haired boy, taking his sweet time. Stan couldn't take it anymore. He brought Kyle's face up to his and captured his lips. He gently rolled him over, so Stan was on top. He leaned over the side of the bed, opening one of his nightstand drawers to get out a bottle of body lubricant. He wanted to do it right this time.

Kyle watched as Stan rubbed himself with the cool, clear liquid. He threw the tube onto the floor, not bothering to close the lid or return it to the drawer. "You ready?" he asked. Kyle nodded, his trust in Stan returning. Stan was so gentle this time, Kyle barely felt any pain. He let Stan take him to heights he'd never experienced.

They climaxed at nearly the same time. "Wow." Kyle whispered. "You were great." He wrapped his arms around a sweating Stan. "So were you." He replied, laying his head on Kyle's naked chest. Neither boy said much, just holding each other seemed to be more than enough. Kyle tried to fight the drooping eyelids, but in the end, he surrendered to sleep. Before he drifted off, he distinctly heard Stan say in barely above a whisper: "I lied. You _were_ my first time." Kyle dozed off with a peaceful smile on his lips.

**Very early Monday**

Kyle's alarm clock rang shrilly. He reached over to slap it off. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dread filled his weary bones. He suddenly remembered why he'd woken up early. Today was it. Stan would be departing from his life perhaps for good. Kyle busied himself with getting ready so as not to give him time to think about what lay ahead.

His parents knew he wanted to see Stan off today he didn't worry about sneaking out of the house without telling them. He ran towards Stan's house and got there in record time. It was now 5:15. He would be leaving in about 30 minutes. Stan was sitting on a curb, staying out of the way of the movers. Kyle saw the SOLD sign that was on the real estate post. Kyle felt as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Pretty soon, Stan would be gone and there would be an emptiness that would remain in his heart forever.

Stan saw him and he stood up. He forced a smile for Kyle's benefit, but they both knew it futile to fake cheerfulness with each other. Stan took Kyle's hand and led him to the back of the house, where they could have a little more privacy. Kyle stared at his feet; he couldn't bear to look Stan in the eye. He knew he shouldn't have come. This was already proving to be harder than he thought.

He felt Stan's fingers underneath his chin. He had Kyle's head in his hands as he looked into his wet eyes. "You gotta be strong for me, Kyle." Stan was saying. His voice cracked as he spoke. He didn't how much longer he could hold on. "I'm trying, Stan. It's hard. It's so hard." The dam burst and Kyle fell into Stan's arms, his shoulders heaving with deep, guttural sobs. "Don't do this. You'll make me cry, too." And then he was. Stan wrapped Kyle in the greatest bear hug he could manage. Kyle pressed himself closer to Stan, refusing to give him up. Stan was grateful they were able to share one last loving moment before he left. He hadn't expected Kyle to show up this morning, but now he was glad he did.

"Stan?" Mrs. Marsh was calling him. Oh no. It couldn't be time yet. The woman looked on in pity at the two boys clinging to each other. She knew how hard this had to be for her only son. When she was younger, she had to move and leave her best friend behind and she hated her parents for it, so Sharon knew all too well the pain Stan was going through.

"Honey. I'd like for you to go through your room and house and do one last check before we go." She was getting choked up herself, as Kyle had been like a second son to her. She left. Kyle followed Stan inside the house, a house in which he never will go to again. A house where they had shared so many fond and happy memories. Kyle stayed in the now empty living room, where he'd been just weeks earlier. He looked at the place where the couch used to be. The grim memories of what took place on that very spot seemed like half a lifetime ago.

Stan returned, his hands in his pockets. He stopped short and was content to watch Kyle from a distance, drinking in his handsome features. Their eyes met and locked, both of them staring intently at each other, as if staring from across time and great distance. Silently, they went back outside and waited for Stan's parents to say that it was time to go. The moving trucks had already left.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here." Stan fumbled in his coat pocket for something. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kyle. He took it and saw that it contained Stan's new address. "I'll write to you as soon we get there and as soon as I know my new number." Stan told him. Kyle nodded and neatly folded it back up and stuck inside his jeans pocket. He had to be sure not to lose it.

They saw Mr. Marsh gesturing at them from the car. Stan turned to Kyle. "Well, this it." Kyle took a deep breath and tried to calm his already frayed nerves."I guess so. Good bye Stan. I love you." Kyle's tears were blinding him as he hugged Stan one last time.

"I love you too, light of my life." Stan sobbed as he tore himself away from the embrace and hurriedly slipped into the car, turning to wave at him from the backseat. Kyle watched as the car rounded the bend, his hand frozen in mid air. Kyle was alone. For a moment, he just stood there. An unbearable wave of loneliness washed over him and he collapsed onto the pavement, crying his eyes dry.

He didn't care if he missed school. Stan wouldn't be there to laugh and joke with him anymore anyway. He didn't know how long he'd been there. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. It was Kenny.

"I had a feeling you'd be here. You ok?" he asked. He knew what a dumb question that was. Kyle shook his head. Kenny offered him a hand up and Kyle stood with trembling legs. "Are you still going to school?" Kenny asked. "Yeah. I can't just sit and mope forever. What good will that do? It won't bring Stan back." Kenny just nodded. The two boys slowly started walking back to Kyle's house. Kenny glanced at Kyle nervously. He knew now wasn't the time to think about it or ask for that matter, but Kenny had to know. He had to know if that night meant anything to Kyle, the night he came over all shook up because of what Stan had done to him. He'd always had a thing for Kyle, but was afraid to say anything because he was going with Stan.

Now, Kyle was a free agent, but this frustrated Kenny because he didn't know how Kyle would respond. He sighed. He supposed he would wait the proper amount of time to allow Kyle to grieve. He didn't want to scare him off. Kenny had the whole rest of his life to wait for Kyle to heal. He knew what Kyle needed was a friend right now, and he'd be that friend to him. No matter what, he vowed to fill Kyle's life with joy and happiness. He knew he could never replace Stan, but he sure as hell would try.

_To answer a few questions: _

_How could Kyle forgive Stan so easily? _

_Well, in times of crisis, a REAL friend forgives another. At least that's what I think. _

_Kyle said he wanted his first time to be special and romantic. Well, a few nights before his boyfriend moves and hearing Stan say that he HAD been his first, I'd say that's pretty special. _

What a bunch of corny dialogue. (shrugs) Oh well. I guess I'm a romantic myself.

_This is NOT the end. There will be one last chapter._


	4. Aftermath

_Dear Kyle,_

_Well, I'm finally here. And it was pretty much all I expected it to be: Shitty. Life pretty much sucks without you. I start my new school tomorrow. (rolls eyes) Can't wait. I'm sure that'll be a barrel of laughs. Did you know that I cried almost the whole trip there? I could tell my parents were ready to strangle me by the time we got to our new house, but they didn't say anything. They have to know how hard it is for me being away from you. I can't believe I'll never see you in the hallways or locker room again. I'll never be able to stop by your locker to chat or walk home with you. It's so depressing. But I guess I'll survive, even though I don't see how. Well, just wanted to drop a line. Hopefully, I'll hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Stan _

_Stan,_

_I'm glad to know you're so miserable without me, because I am without you. Kenny's been hitting on me more than usual lately. I don't know what to make of that. I don't know if I should tell him to get lost or just wait it out. He's basically the only friend I've got right now, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Nothing seems as interesting to me as it was before. Playing Okama Gamesphere by myself isn't exactly thrilling. Sure, there's Kenny to play against, but he's always kicking my ass so it's not nearly as much fun as had it been with you. I've been filling up all my spare time doing homework and studying. It's been so lonely without anyone to 'play' with. You know what I mean. Is there any possibility that you'll be moving back to South Park in the near future? Just wishful thinking on my part. (sighs) Even though I'm surrounded by hundreds of students every day, the hallways seem emptier somehow. I know my heart is._

_Wishing you were here where home is,_

_Love,  
Kyle_

_Kyle,_

_My first day of school began today and already, I feel like a fish out of water. What better place to feel like that than the East Coast? The kids are nice, I guess, but there's just something missing. Oh. You. I feel the same way, too. I hope we can hang in there. I do wish I was moving back, but it looks like that won't be happening any time soon. My dad seems happier with his new job. At least we're not bankrupt. We're able to afford a bigger house. Not exactly Beverly Hills, but it's still pretty nice. My next door neighbor, Callie, seems interested in me. She's always flirting with me, offering to show me around town. I politely turn her down every time, making up lame excuses. I don't even care that they sound believable; I just want her off my back. As of this moment, I hate my parents for splitting us apart._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Stan_

_Kyle, _

_I joined the football team. The guys are pretty nice. One in particular seems to like me. A lot. He doesn't say it in so many words, but I can just sense it. The way he looks at me and plus, he's always finding little ways to touch me. He's good looking, I guess, but not as cute as you. He doesn't have nice, curly hair to run my fingers through. I still think about you, all the time. I don't know how you still drive me crazy, even from 3 thousand miles away. I have an idea. Every night, why don't we look up at the stars, pick one out, and make a wish? Wish for _**anything**_. I'll do it too. That way it'll be like we're together. I know it won't be the same, but at least it'll be something. I miss you so much. I cry myself to sleep almost every night, thinking about you and all the love we'll miss out on._

_But what can we do? Oh. My mom's calling me to dinner. I better go. Can't wait to hear from you again._

_Love always,_

_Stan_

_Stan,_

_I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but the other night, Kenny made a pass at me. Then he declared his love for me. I was so surprised; I didn't say anything for a while. I don't know what to do. Part of me still feels loyal to you and I would feel guilty if I returned Kenny's affections and feelings. But on the other hand, we broke up just for this reason. I'm so confused. Tell me what I should do. I like your idea of wishing on a star together. I'll wish that you were here with me so I wouldn't have to deal with Kenny and tell him how I feel. Why did this have to happen?  
_

_Love, _

_Kyle_

_Kyle,_

_Sure, it saddens me to learn that Kenny loves you, but I'm not surprised at all. After all, you're a pretty loveable guy. Actually, I'm glad to hear you won't be totally alone. I was afraid of what you might gradually think and do now that I'm gone. I never want anything bad to happen to you. Like I promised you, you'll always be my one and only. No one could ever replace you. But I also want you to be able to love again. There's no use sitting around pining away for little ol' me. You'll never get my blessing because, well, I still love you and always will. _**I **_want to be the one to comfort and please you. But to ease your conscious and guide you in the right direction, go for it. Tell him how you feel. Cuz if you don't, it'll slowly eat away at you and in the end, you'll wished you would've done something about it. Just trust your instincts. I only want you to be happy and safe. _

_Love,_

_Stan_

_Stan,_

_I'm so relieved you're not mad at me. Even though it pained me to tell you about Kenny, I feel so much better to get it off my chest. I want you to be able to love and enjoy life again, too. There's this big hole in my heart and maybe Kenny was sent to me to fill that void. I don't know. He's coming over tonight to study, but I doubt we'll get much done. (blushing) I know I'll never love him the way I loved you, but love's always worth a shot, isn't it?_

_Love, _

_Kyle_

Kyle chuckled softly as Kenny's lips tickled his neck. Kenny's body was so warm against his. Kyle tightened his arms around the blond, praying that he wouldn't disappear on him, either. Kenny raised his head up and there was an uncharacteristic look of seriousness on his face. "You know, I don't want to rush you if you're not ready for this. I can understand if you don't want to..." he was cut off by Kyle's mouth trapping his in a gentle kiss.

"Believe me, I want to. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. You're the one I want to be with." Kyle rolled on top of him, pinning Kenny underneath him. He inched his hand up his shirt, running his hand over the other boy's smooth, young skin. Kenny closed his eyes. Kyle could tell that he liked what he was doing. Kyle's courage grew and the hand pulled out of his shirt and down towards the belt on Kenny's jeans.

"Kyle." Kenny's voice seemed like a dream. "Kyle. Wait." Kyle's hand snapped back and Kenny's eyes popped open. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I – I thought you were ready." Kyle stammered.

Kenny placed a finger on his lips to shush him. "I am. I just wanted to tell you something." He took the finger away and ran it lightly across his face, making Kyle tingle with desire. "What?" he asked.

Kenny reached a hand behind Kyle's head and pulled him close for the most erotic kiss he'd ever experienced. Kyle felt like his whole body was on fire. "I love you." Kenny said once they'd parted. Kyle smiled. "I love you too. You know, we really should study something. I think that's why you came over." He said, burying his face into Kenny's neck.

"Oh we'll study something alright. Just not books." Kenny grinned wickedly. Kyle could tell Kenny was smiling and he held back laughter. He always made him laugh at something. That's what he liked about Kenny. He was always able to make light of any situation, serious or not.

"Where should we start?" Kyle asked, looking at his new lover. "Mmm. I have a pretty good idea." With that, he rolled Kyle over so he was straddling him. He quickly went about removing the redhead's clothes and his own. The night wore on as the two made love and pleasured each other over and over again.

Sometime later in the night, Kenny lay in the crook of Kyle's arm, naked and fast asleep. Kyle looked out his bedroom window, remembering Stan's idea to wish upon a star. He turned his head back and stared intently at Kenny. He smiled to himself as he felt his mind slowly slip into a state of oblivion. He believed his wish already came true. Yep, love was definitely worth a shot.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know the ending's kinda lame, but please review anyway. Thanks.


End file.
